


Asgardikus - asgardzkie haiku

by Meluzyna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Gen, kolekcja haiku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluzyna/pseuds/Meluzyna
Summary: Moje haiku do filmowych fragmentów :-)





	1. Kochasz, Odynie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/gifts).



> It's not my fandom. Znam. Lubię. I co z tego. It's not my fandom. Ell, przez |dla| ciebie w niedzielę obejrzałam Thora zamiast Hobbita o_O [pokrywały się, dasz wiarę?]. Taka sytuacja.  
> Nie popłacz się z rozpaczy, okej? [I mean: widziałam proszę ciebie filmy, czytałam proszę ciebie twoje Thor story ale sorry, postacie mi nie wyszły ;-{ ]. Albo indżoj/cie mimo wszystko.

W świątyni dziecię

płacze, patrzy _oczami-_

 _cudem świata_.

 

 


	2. Frigga [Matka]

Valhalla płonie.

Wypuszcza iskrę-gwiazdę.

Mama. Wróciła.

 

 

* * *

~~Pisałam dla Ellenki a dla Ellenki Ragnarok nie jest kanonem /co się nasłuchałam kiedyś żali na ten film, to moje xP/. Oprócz tego Frigga wg niej sfingowała w dwójce śmierć /100 % mother of Loki/ w celu zjednoczenia Thora z Lokim i ich dwóch z Odynem /aww/. Teoria druga: Jak Frigga nie żyje na serio to i tak zawsze można wskrzesić /yup, baby, to je MCU/.~~


	3. Cisza nad wodospadem

Podwójne haiku.

* * *

 

 

Lecą do nieba

małe ogniste kule,

białe ogniki.

 

  
Strzeliły ognie -

łuk mierzy w serce nieba.

Żegnaj, królowo.

 

 

 ogniki - Ell tak kiedyś rzuciła w rozmowie to niech już jej będzie. Ja tam widzę zwykłe świecące kuleczki :-P

 

 


	4. Strażnik Bifrostu

Heimdallu, otwórz!

Błyski w matowych oczach.

Ziemia się trzęsie.


	5. Podróż do królestwa

Słońce i złoto.

Nawet morze oślepia.

Witaj w Asgardzie.


	6. Najważniejszy [skarb Thora]

Podwójne haiku.  _ ~~Aluzja do idei family fika, który miał być a nie ma - liczę że jeszcze powstanie, Ell.~~_

* * *

 

 

Najcenniejszy skarb?

Unosi mnie nad ziemią.

Dar od Wszechojca.

 

  
Najcenniejszy skarb.

Daje moc. Czyni Thorem.

To ty, mój bracie.

 

 

 


	7. Znaj swoje miejsce, braciszku

Wszechświat uwiera -

bez ciebie nie pasuje.

Ty i ja - jedność.


	8. Rozpacz

Otchłań pod mostem,

a jeszcze większa w oczach.

Nie puszczaj, Loki!

**Author's Note:**

> Jakieś pomysły na MCU-haiku? :-)


End file.
